


Эдинбург: золотые нити

by xeniaflame



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к Вечному возвращению.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эдинбург: золотые нити

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы цитаты из книги Дэвида Митчелла "Облачный атлас".

**1.**

Лент, второй триместр, называемый еще «постным», длится с января до начала марта, и именно март Роберт выбирает для поездки в Эдинбург. Город притягивает его сотней золотых нитей, и Роберт выбирает март, потому что тогда еще будет достаточно тепло, чтоб не замерзнуть, и достаточно прохладно, чтоб услышать, поднявшись на монумент, «партию первых солнечных лучей и сигаретного дыма».  
– Почему морщишь нос? - смеется он, хотя на лице Руфуса отражается вежливая сдержанность истинного англичанина.  
– Холодно, - отвечает Руфус, лежа на спине и читая невероятное скучное, на взгляд Роберта, пособие. Поддавшись искушению, Роберт усаживается сверху и отнимает зловредную книгу, потому что никакие книги не должны отнимать у него внимания Руфусу. Впервые в жизни Роберт не торопится закончить отношения, потому что Руфус не торопит его ни с чем: он просто есть и этого хватает, чтоб ощутить, что порывы холодного ветра за спиной куда-то исчезли.  
– Нет. - Роберт сидит на нем спокойно, перелистывает страницы, морщит лоб при виде формул и определений, ладони Руфуса лежат на его бедрах, но в этом нет никаких сексуальных намеков: ладони лежат и греют — только и всего, и глубина этого тепла сильней, чем любой телесный контакт. Он знает, что Руфус не сердится, и что они обязательно поедут в Эдинбург: Роберт выбирает всего лишь город, а Руфусу можно доверить позаботится об остальном, потому что тот устроит все разумно и хорошо.  
– И на какое число? - спрашивает Руфус, и Роберт растекается в улыбке, захлопывает книгу, потом открывает ее, смотрит на нумерацию страниц и произносит :  
– На двенадцатое.

**2.**

Двенадцатое число. Число, с которым связаны не лучшие воспоминания: двенадцатое число двенадцатого месяца, и обещание встретится через один удар сердца, под звездами Корсики. Но они едут не на Корсику, они едут в Эдинбург, пропитанный другой памятью, когда проекция прошлого накладывается на проекцию настоящего. Руфус был там только один раз: тогда, в тридцатых годах, и он думает, что если они появятся там снова, толстая временная стена схлопнется и растворится. Руфус опасается не того, что исчезнут границы: он опасается, что Роберт может вспомнить.  
– Тогда одиннадцатого встречаемся в Лондоне, - говорит он.  
– И бродим по городу всю ночь, - глаза у Роберта загораются, короткой вспышкой преображая изнутри.  
– Там прохладно и сыро, - напоминает Руфус, поднимая указательный палец, и Роберт несильно стукает его по пальцу своим указательным.  
– Зануда, - тянет он.  
– Экстремал. - Руфус улыбается и забирает у него книгу.  
– Всегда им был. - Роберт снова смеется, но дыхание выбивает это короткое «всегда». Да, с того станется: забраться на ближайшее дерево повыше и повиснуть на ветке вниз головой или забраться на крышу здания и стать на узкий парапет, раскинув руки.  
– А если мы потеряемся? - Руфус приводит этот аргумент не для того, чтоб разубедить Роберта насчет поездки, а для того, чтоб продлить их теплый момент. Он сгибает ноги в коленях, чтоб Роберт мог опереться на них спиной, и тот немедленно этим пользуется, еще и запрокидывает голову, изображая безмерно уставшего.  
– Найдемся. Раньше находились и без навигаторов. Если кому нужно встретится — они непременно встречаются. Нити могут растянуться или спутаться, но не разорваться.

**3.**

Саффрон-Уолден встречает Роберта неизменностью: в маленьких городках течение времени словно замедляется. Кэмбридж по сравнению с ним исполнен жизненной энергии, которой хватит с запасом, даже если остановятся все часы мира.  
Роберт видит, что отец с неодобрением косится на его яркий: черно-желто-красно-зеленый, шарф, на черные вихри волос, никак не укладывающиеся в приличную прическу, на небрежность расстегнутого френча. И он закрывается, выставляет щит: отцу надо подтверждение удачно законченного триместра — и он его подготовил, этот отчет вместо живого разговора и простого «как дела?».  
– Я собираюсь в Эдинбург, - говорит Роберт. Он знает, что для отца это прозвучит, как «дай денег», но он должен предупредить того, куда едет.  
– С кем? - вопрос стандартный, и Роберт ждет его, чтоб ответить, что он едет один.  
Естественно, отец ему (и вполне справедливо) не верит, но сейчас справедливость и моральные принципы родителя Роберта волнуют меньше всего. Он беспокоится только о том, что нужно будет вернуть Руфусу хоть часть расходов, несмотря на то, что тот будет возражать и утверждать, что поездка — его подарок и Роберт ничего не должен.  
– Ты едешь не один, - отец просматривает распечатку, не признавая данных ни с экрана коммуникатора ни с монитора компьютера. Роберту кажется смешной его привязанность к бумагам, хотя он и сам предпочитает набрасывать мелодии именно на листах: написанное рукой выглядит живым и звучит чище и легче.  
– Да, возможно, я еду не один! - вспыхивает Роберт. «Непочтение к старшим» читается на лице отца, и указательный палец поднимается в начале следующей нравоучительной фразы. «Перст указующий» как тот любит говорить. Роберту наплевать на все разнообразие «перстов указующих» только потому, что он считает, что творцу никто не вправе указывать, куда идти и что делать. Он поднимает подбородок почти с вызовом: негласное значение этого жеста «я поеду все равно, но не смей выставлять меня неплатежеспособным».  
– Я должен знать, с кем мой непутевый отпрыск проводит время, - «перст указующий» покачивается перед носом, сигнализируя «скажи с кем едешь — и возможно, получишь ограниченную сумму на расходы», и Роберт испытывает «грешное искушение» убрать руку отца и убраться из родного дома, едва переступив его порог.  
– С хорошим человеком, - отвечает Роберт. - С одним очень хорошим человеком. Из приличной семьи, - он делает паузу. - Да, еще я рад, что у нас теперь разрешены однополые браки, - он разворачивается и идет к себе. Выражение, что возникло на лице отца, компенсировало многое. В спину Роберта снова летят библейские цитаты, но он, пусть и на короткое время, морально удовлетворен.

**4.**

В Лондоне они должны встретиться под вечер, и Руфус ждет его возле одной из колонн на Трафальгарской площади: он уже распланировал два варианта ночной прогулки, хотя заранее знает, что Роберт, верный духу импровизации, найдет и третий и четвертый. Тот выныривает из ручейка туристов на экскурсии так, как выныривает мелкая яркая рыбка из воды, улыбается, и плюхается в поток обратно, прячась за чужими спинами. «Вы целуетесь, как рыбка...»  
– Vous embrassez соmmе un poisson rouge! - говорит Роберт, возникая рядом, и почти робко ныряя в раскрытые объятия. - И не делай вид, что ты все понял и болтаешь на французском с рождения. - смеется он, и Руфус скромно сияет в ответ: встретились.

Роберт говорит, что у любого города есть два лица: дневное и ночное, а рассвет и закат — это всего лишь оттенки настроения, сонные гримаски просыпающегося или уходящего в сон города. Ночной сон Лондона ярок и подсвечен тысячами огней. Руфус не спорит: подбирать красочные определения и награждать точными живыми эпитетами все сущее — привилегия и право Роберта. Пусть тешится, воскресшая радость. Руфус охотно со всем соглашается кивками и короткими жестами обозначает их путь по Whitehall street в направлении к Биг Бену: почти обязательному месту посещения каждого сознательного туриста. Роберт вьется, ветер полощет край переброшенного через плечо шарфа — и снова смотрится упомянутой им рыбкой.  
– Признайся, что ты зубрил путеводитель, - он останавливается резко: так, что Руфус едва вторично не наступает ему на ноги, и стучит того согнутым указательным по лбу.  
– Я его сгрыз, - в тон ему отвечает Руфус.  
– Значит, ты не голодный, - смех у Роберта не обидный и веселый, но Руфус беспокоится мгновенно.  
– На набережной есть кафе, - говорит он, но Роберт будто не слышит: перед ними, совсем неожиданно, открывается Биг Бен. Если бы они шли через Regents street, он бы открылся ожидаемо, и было бы удобно делать снимки, но Роберт не хочет ни снимков ни стандартных маршрутов. Руфус делает себе заметку: при первом же удобном случае (то есть кафе), накормить Роберта рогаликами. Правда, есть предположение, что тот съест два, а пять покрошит птицам или отдаст в добрые руки. «Воскресший, я предложил ей рогалик, часто моргая. Она приняла его недоверчиво, сунула в фартук на потом и снова принялась мести, бормоча какие-то древние прибаутки. Полагаю, мне повезло, что меня не ограбили. Еще один рогалик разделил с пятью тысячами голубей, что вызвало зависть у нищего, так что один пришлось дать и ему». В этом весь Роберт.

**5.**

Роберт соглашается зайти в Cafe Nero только когда они доходят до собора святого Павла.  
– Сколько я должен тебе за билеты и отель? - спрашивает он. Да, он может использовать людей, может считать, что он им ничего не должен и что так и надо, что за его появление они должны рассчитываться хоть как-то, то с Руфусом — совсем другой случай. Руфусу надо отдать хотя бы часть хотя бы потому что тот не требует ничего отдавать, и наверняка утверждать, что это подарок. И если Руфус ведет себя как джентльмен, то и Роберт по кодексу джентльмена не должен брать у друга денег взаймы.  
– Это мой подарок, - предсказуемо отвечает Руфус и успокаивающе касается его пальцев, но Роберт повторяет:  
– Так сколько?  
– В Эдинбурге разберемся. - Руфус отвечает спокойно, но его спокойная мягкость еще более непробиваема, чем самый твердый отказ. В этом весь Руфус.

**6.**

Утренний поезд на Эдинбург отправляется с вокзала Кинг-Кросс без двадцати одинадцать. Роберт зевает: по-настоящему, не показательно, прикрывает ладонью рот в середине зевка и укладывается Руфусу на колени, как только тот располагается на своем месте. Руфус разворачивает над его головой утреннюю газету, пробегает глазами по строчкам, но все средоточие его внимания смещено ниже: туда, где уже посапывает его человек, что вчера шутливо доказывал свое «неправильное» происхождение, экспрессивно вставляя в речь итальянские выражения приличного и не очень (как подозревал Руфус) смысла. Роберт уже крепко спит, когда экспресс отправляется: по тому же маршруту, но в другом времени. Помнит ли металл рельс то, что когда они уже были здесь? Сейчас они законсервированы в золотом потоке между реальными и выдуманными мирами, но одно остается неизменным: умение слышать пульс другого даже без телесного контакта, осязать, что то, что бьется: живое и горячее — твое самое большое сокровище: его сердце. Роберт может забрасывать на него руки и ноги, садиться на колени, кусать за ухо, лохматить приглаженные волосы или дергать за ремень и смотреть в глаза, вызывающе невинно прикусывая губу. Роберт может делать, что угодно, но он должен понимать: он в безопасности, физическое выражение любви для Руфуса не главное в отношениях. «...Лето приобрело чувственный оборот: мы с женой Эйрса стали любовниками. Но не тревожься! Всего лишь в плотском смысле». Руфус знает, каким может быть Роберт и радуется тому, что об этом не знают другие. Правильно сказано, точно: познайте друг друга...

**7.**

_«...через время и расстояние, через кровь и боль, пульс и дыхание. Познай меня, потому я отдаю себя в руки твои. Вручаю. Слышишь, как звучит? Вручаю: значит, в руки твои. Помоги мне стать одним целым, заставь мое сердце биться в унисон с твоим. Твои руки: настоящие, они заглушают и заставляют забыть всех, кто был до тебя. Они — картонные фигуры: застывшие, аляповатые, безвкусные, обреченные сгореть или превратиться в труху. Мы — световые существа во временной оболочке, и неважно, где мы: здесь или там, в глубине или среди облаков, потому что небесная симфония бесконечна. Помнишь ли ты, каким ключом можно открыть врата в Вечность? Я помню. Я напишу тебе эту молитву и оставлю ее в десяти минутах ходьбы от вокзала Виктория...»_

Последний час перед приездом в Эдинбург Роберт лежит молча, разглядывая руки Руфуса: хорошие, мужские кисти, редкие светлые волоски, коротко подрезанные ногти. Эти руки будут приветствовать его заботой: чашкой ароматного напитка и тонким телом сигареты — согревающей, нужной, ненавязчивой заботой. У его утра будут добрые руки.  
– Сколько нам идти от вокзала? - спрашивает он.  
– Всего десять минут, - отвечает Руфус. – Я старался выбрать лучшее из того, что было возможным.

**8.**

Это очень странно: узнавать то, что было раньше, под налетом современности. В голове Руфуса словно сравниваются два вида фотоснимков: старые, черно-белые и сепия — тридцатые годы, и нынешние — полноцветные и детальные. Какие из них более настоящие, он не может сказать в точности, потому что ответ путается где-то в изысканно растрепанных завитках волос Роберта и в движении руки, поправляющей их, чтоб не лезли в глаза. Не только в Кембридже — здесь точка, где сходятся все времена. Будто откликаясь на его мысли, Роберт произносит:  
– Спрессованное время, - и указывает рукой на виднеющийся вдали замок. - Наслаиваются, а потом — хлоп! – он соединяет ладони и чуть прикусывает губу, наблюдая, понял ли Руфус его мысль. Роберт иногда старается объяснить подробней, но его поток сознания настолько быстр, что Руфус должен по окончаниям фраз догадываться, что тот хотел донести изначально. Иногда целый абзац выражается несколькими словами, но Роберт смотрит так, будто прочитал целую лекцию и теперь спрашивает, все ли понятно и можно ли открыть дискуссию.  
«Люди отталкиваются от того, что принято, что уже есть, я же иногда использую то, что не принято, то, чего еще нет» говорит он в таких случаях. Руфус в ответ кивает, но Роберт на этом не успокаивается: наигрывает какие-то музыкальные фразы, целые отрезки, неожиданно обрывает их, ищет сигареты. Он постоянно ищет сигареты, потому что никогда не помнит, куда те бросил: как любой человек, увлеченный и поглощенный любимым делом, он избирательно реактивен.  
– Никаких побегов из отеля, - произносит Руфус.  
– Ты всегда себя так ведешь? - с возмущением фыркает Роберт.  
– Потому что ты всегда сбегаешь.  
– Когда это — всегда? - Роберт становится перед ним и скрещивает на груди руки. - Ну-ка, объяснитесь, молодой человек.  
– Непременно, мой дорогой Роберт, как только мы достигнем нужного нам места.

**9.**

Роберт не может понять, почему ему от этого обращения настолько тепло и немного печально: так никто сейчас не разговаривает — с бережностью, что показывает глубину отношений больше, чем пространные признания и дорогие подарки. О, он умел получать подарки: достаточно было намекнуть или посмотреть или сделать что-то еще. Он относительно легко их получал и относительно легко с ними расставался, а теперь материальное и вовсе перестало иметь ценность: то, что дарит Руфус, нельзя оценить и нельзя передарить, отдать в залог или продать.  
– Ты взял номер с двумя кроватями? - спрашивает он, как только они переступают порог. - Почему не сказал раньше?  
Руфус смеется и от его смеха хочется кусаться, а потом зализывать раны.  
– Что? - Роберт почти сердится.  
– Видно, душа моя, уши твои были заняты небесной музыкой, когда я тебе сообщал о столь тривиальных вещах, как отдельные кровати.  
– А. Тогда прощаю. - Роберт небрежно хлопается на идеально заправленную постель. - На одной поместимся, но только потому что я — само изящество, а ты — разрушитель в посудной лавке.

«Мне снилось, будто я стою в китайской лавке, от пола до высокого потолка загроможденной полками с античным фарфором и т. д., так что пошевели я хоть единой мышцей, несколько из них упали бы и разбились вдребезги. Именно это и случилось, но вместо сокрушительного грохота раздался величественный аккорд, исполненный наполовину виолончелью, наполовину челестой, до-мажор (?), продлившийся четыре такта. Сбил запястьем с подставки вазу эпохи Мин — ми-бемоль, целая струнная фраза, великолепная, трансцендентная, ангелами выплаканная. Теперь уже преднамеренно, ради следующей ноты, разбил статуэтку быка, потом — молочницу, потом — дитя Сатурна: воздух наполнила шрапнель, а мою голову — божественные гармонии. Ах, что за музыка! Мельком видел, как отец, поблескивая пером, подсчитывает стоимость разбитых предметов, но должен был поддерживать рождение музыки. Знал, что стал бы величайшим композитором столетия, если бы только сумел сделать эту музыку своей. Жуткий «Смеющийся кавалер»,которого я швырнул в стену, запустил колоссальную группу ударных».

– Какая наглая клевета, - отвечает Руфус: он все еще улыбается, как будто видел этот сон вместе с ним, Робертом.

**10.**

В их программу, конечно же, входит посещение музея Русселя: Руфус немог не включить этот пункт в список достопримечательностей: он знает, что для Роберта будет приятной неожиданностью побывать там, где он хотел бы побывать сам.  
– Так ты мне объяснишь свое таинственное «как всегда»? - спрашивает Роберт за завтраком, чуть прищуриваясь, чтоб казаться более серьезным, но на Руфуса сей прием не срабатывает: он выдерживает паузу и отвечает банальной по звучанию, но имеющей для них более глубокий смысл, фразой:  
– Потому что мне кажется, что я знал тебя и раньше.  
Роберт молчит, кончиками пальцев разглаживая лежащую на коленях салфетку: как делал и раньше, перед тем, как ответить на какой-либо каверзный вопрос или подготавливая ответ. Его манеры и красота: вот что было пропуском в приличные дома — и первая составляющая была тем, что нельзя приобрести, тем, что впитывается с кровью: она либо есть либо ее нет, как не старайся.  
– «Молчание всегда предваряет самые важные моменты, и не важно, сколько длится пауза. Если осязаешь тишину — значит, вскоре за ней последует событие. Прежде, чем разразиться ливнем, замирает небо: на мгновения перед тем, как сорвутся капли. Прежде, чем начнется шторм, вода и ветер застывают перед будущим crescendo. И за миг до неизбежного столкновения неподвижны корабль и риф», - Роберт улыбается салфетке, цитируя письмо, и замолкает. Руфус не продолжает цитату: продолжить — значить, выдать себя, рассказать все, что знаешь, и лишить покоя другую душу. А в мире и так много тел и мало душ: тех самых сияющих сердцевин, и их надо беречь.  
– Хороший образец эпистолярного жанра, - отвечает он на ожидание Роберта, и тот вскидывается:  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что это — письмо?  
– Угадал. - Руфус пожимает плечами. - Знаешь, есть такое слово — ноосфера?  
– Нет, не знаю, - Роберт изображает большое наивное удивление. - А что это?

– Гармоничный звук лежит в основе всего миропорядка, понятия «звук» и «космос» плотно связаны. Греки называли музыку высшим упорядочивающим началом мироздания, - говорит Роберт уже в музее: в момент когда Руфус собирается поинтересоваться, долго ли тот будет медитировать на клавесин.   
– Значит, космос — это музыка, путешествия — география, транспорт — физика, а еда — химия, и все — математично, - поддразнивающе произносит в ответ Руфус, и Роберт замахивается ладонью, чтоб стукнуть его по затылку.

**11.**

Роберт поднимается рано утром, чтоб самому, без помех забраться на монумент: тот притягивает его со времени их приезда, но Руфус почему-то все время отвлекает его внимание от этого сооружения. Роберт берет с собой только сигареты, и едва ли не на цыпочках выходит из номера. С Руфусом не хочется ничего усложнять, не хочется использовать даже какие-то технические средства вроде мобильных телефонов: хочется больше простоты — настоящего вкуса тостов и чая, и легкого скрипа пера по желтоватой бумаге, и шороха писем. Как раньше. Роберт ловит в мыслях это слово «раньше». Раньше оно ему не попадалось. Единственное преимущество двадцать первого века — музыка, которая всегда с тобой.

До самой высокой площадки монумента Скотта — 287 ступеней, по желанию можно взять сертификат о восхождении наверх. «Забыв считать ступеньки, я подумал об этом вслух. Голос мой прозвучал так, словно я был заперт в шкафу с одеялами».  
Когда сигаретный дым взвивается вверх, Роберт всем существом ощущает, как происходит искомое совпадение: еще одна его часть становится на место, дополняет, он становится все более цельным и живым. Цель: Эдинбург, его точка отсчета, и она достигнута. События развиваются, как в сороковой симфонии Моцарта: molto allegro, с представления основной темы, без вступления.

**12.**

Когда на смотровой площадке монумента появляется Руфус, Роберт не удивляется: того привели сюда те же золотые нити, что и его самого. Руфус стоит напротив, наполовину закрывая уже взошедшее солнце, и веер света из-за его плеча наводит на мысль о солнечных клавишах. Каждый луч — золотая клавиша. Роберт не задает Руфусу ни одного вопроса, он даже не может пошевелиться, потому что дышит и проживает когда-то не воплотившуюся жизнь. В ушах звучит тонкая, трогающая до слез простая мелодия южнокорейского пианиста: Роберт теперь ясно помнит, что именно ее он играл в день их знакомства, что именно о ней спрашивал Руфус. Как он мог сказать, что забыл ее?  
Момент без единого звука — тишина, предваряющая миг, когда Роберт наконец улыбается, делая вид, что нет ни волнения, ни повлажневших от прошедшего через него потока времени, ресниц. Он уже сидел здесь, сочиняя мелодию для кларнета, а после писал письма в номере, возвращался сюда снова, и прятался, когда его же человек искал его. «Добрался до последнего пролета, когда увидел в профиль человека, глядевшего на море, — узнал твое изящное габардиновое пальто, твою единственную на свете мягкую фетровую шляпу. Еще один шаг, и ты увидел бы меня, пригнувшегося в тени. Ты прошел к северу — один поворот в мою сторону, и ты бы меня обнаружил».  
Руфус не одет в габардиновое пальто и шляпа на голове тоже отсутствует, но приходит понимание: тот уже знает о том, что «все границы условны», и одежда — это одна из таких условностей, не всегда отражающая суть человека. Роберт больше не прячется от него и не сбегает, когда Руфус протягивает руку и спрашивает:  
– Замерз?

**13.**

Губы немеют не от прохлады, а от того, что он греет пальцы Роберта, разрываясь между приступами нежности и желанием дать тому по шее за лазанье по всяким архитектурным сооружениям. Чувств так много, что для них еще не придумали подходящих слов, и Руфус ограничивается тем, что растирает слегка озябшие костяшки, и думает, что неосознанно ждал этого момента, что ради другой души родился заново.

В номере Роберт задергивает шторы, устраивая уютный полумрак, куда не будут допущен никто из посторонних. Эдинбург проявил их как фотопленку, и когда Роберт подходит к нему и притягивает его к себе за шею, Руфус слышит еще не озвученный вопрос.  
– Чего ты еще ждешь? - хрипловато и прикрываясь легким ехидством, смеется Роберт. - Сигнальной ракеты за окном?  
– Окна закрыты, - за секунду перед поцелуем отвечает Руфус. Да, Роберт может сколько угодно твердить о том, что любовь и страсть различаются очень просто: любовь — это когда лицом к лицу, а страсть — когда сзади, потому что тогда плевать на лицо, но он умеет отличить желание получить тело и умение выразить любовь и таким образом.

**14.**

– Оргазм — это способ, к которому прибегает Бог, чтоб сказать нам, что все закончилось, - произносит Руфус, когда насытившийся, исцарапавший его плечи и спину Роберт курит, поставив пепельницу на свой худой живот, и тот немедленно отзывается:  
– Так нас было трое? Я не заметил.  
Руфус молчит в ответ, наблюдая как сигаретный дым выходит из его его губ, и Роберт, сбивая пальцем новую порцию пепла, чуть поворачивает голову в его сторону.  
– Если ты изречешь сейчас нечто вроде «твои губы подобны лепесткам дамасской розы», будешь спать один, - угрожает он, но видно, что не всерьез.  
– Спи, огонь моих чресел, - изрекает Руфус, и Роберт давится дымом и смеется, опираясь подбородком на его плечо, и закрывает глаза, а когда открывает их, то напротив затененного окна вспыхивает фонарь, и становится ясно, что город затопила ночь. 


End file.
